Yandere The Curse
by Scarlet Xerxes Auxo
Summary: Yandere-Chan, the normal school girl that everyone loves, has moved on into her 2nd year of high school at Akademi High. She finally finds the love of her life, Senpai! But what happens when strange events occur right after the disappearance of her father?
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning. Yandere-Chan woke up from bed and took a look into her closet. She took out her white and brown uniform and worshiped the Senpai shrine before leaving to school. She put a piece of toast in her mouth and rushed off.

After a little distance, Yandere-Chan saw Senpai! Her heart raced. But then, soon filled with anger and rage. She saw her rival, her enemy. Yes, she was looking at Osana Najimi. The orange haired girl who was always with Senpai. Yandere-Chan's mind was only filled with dark methods to get rid of her. But even as she said this, something felt... odd.

Yandere-Chan walked quicker and passed Senpai. She made it to school at exactly 7.00 a.m. Yandere-Chan saw Senpai walk into the school grounds, looking at his phone. But he didn't realize the horror that was happening behind him. Yandere-Chan was shocked. Every student in her school except Senpai and Osana were huge! No, they were Titans!

Yandere-Chan let out a scream and Senpai turned around. He saw the gigantic figures standing behind him and ran off to his class on the 2nd Floor. But Yandere-Chan on the other hand, she couldn't except all the girls and boys, scaring her precious Senpai. She ran to the school gate and picked up the conveniently placed katana and headed to the school rooftop. There she saw another big figure. With no doubt, it was definitely Midori Gurin. The titan was standing there as we could see 3 stories tall. Yandere-Chan could only quiver seeing her. But when she saw the other (nude) students and heard the cry of Senpai pleading for help, she held out her katana and charged!

Yandere-Chan stabbed the students one-by-one in the neck. The other titans who saw were terrified but luckily for Yandere-Chan, her underwear kept them shocked longer. Yandere-Chan stabbed but to her notice, she was pleased! She was happy, she was free. She was ... crazy.

"Hihihi...hahaha" she said faintly, and then "HAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHA" she laughed.

Even though with her efforts, she was too excited and accidentally let a student run to the police. Pipi Osu ran and ran. But the good thing is, Midori who tried to escape, failed and was murdered by Yandere-Chan. Yandere-Chan was so pleased. But she had to clean up the evidence... or rather, HER evidence. She threw the murder weapon into another conveniently placed furnace and she headed to the shower room.

She took off her blood stained clothes and washed herself thoroughly and wore her gym suit. She carried her stained uniform to the furnace. Yandere-Chan threw it in an turned on the furnace. With only 1 more minute left, Yandere-chan knew she couldn't dispose of the body or mop the blood, so she left it and went back to class.

But, Yandere-Chan saw Senpai.. in fear. She avoided him knowing that he may think she is the murderer. So she quietly returned to her class and studied Chemistry. The police arrived and investigated the area. They found multiple corpse on school grounds. They questioned Yandere-Chan, Pipi and Senpai but could not link them to the murder. The teachers also were questioned but no evidence was found from them. Yandere-chan followed Senpai home. Once she saw him enter his house, she walked of to her own home.

Yandere-Chan would never forget that Monday. Yandere-Chan slept and had a weird dream. Her Senpai, taken away? Yandere-Chan was only at the beginning of her terrors.


	2. Chapter 2

*Yawn* went Yandere-Chan that morning. Yandere-Chan slowly got up from bed and realized she had a headache. But it wasn't the usual pain rather something 'rewriting' her memory. Yandere-Chan had been forgetting yesterday's incidents one by one. "I can't!" she screamed. "I can never forget this day! I saved my beloved Senpai! I will never forget!" Yandere-Chan fell back to her bed. After about 30 seconds of fighting that nauseating pain, Yandere-Chan put on her school uniform and went downstairs.

There, Yandere-Chan saw a letter on the dining table.

"I'm sorry daughter, but I have to attend a very important case. I'll be taking a long journey. Even so, I won't stop loving you. Aunty Sayori Gurin will take care of you. Love, Papa. - Sunday"

Yandere-Chan questioned herself. "Sunday? Wasn't that 2 days ago?" She looked at her cellphone and saw. 'Monday, April' written on it. Yandere-Chan was shocked. Plus, why would she want that girl's mother taking care of her? She told her neighbor that she'll be fine. The last thing she needed was her victim's parents to be babying her. But concerning the letter, Yandere-Chan's head was full of questions. Maybe her phone bugged out? Maybe her dad was drunk like he always is? Who knew. The only way to find out was to go to school.

As Yandere-Chan walked, she saw Senpai with, of course, Osana. She couldn't believe it. Although one thing was for sure, Senpai looked as if nothing had happened 'yesterday'. Yandere-chan got worried. But when she arrived at school, her questions were not answered but only increased.

Yandere-Chan saw Yui Rio walk into school. But how could she? Wasn't she... dead? Along with the other students that followed her? Yandere-Chan's brain started to hurt after thinking about it too much. "Maybe it was a dream? But it was to real. Besides, if it was a dream why would I not confess to Senpai?" Yandere-Chan thought. Yandere-Chan stopped thinking and walked to her locker.

A faint giggle caught Yandere-Chan's attention. She turned around from her locker and looked to the direction of the giggle. She was looking at the nurse's office. What on earth could the nurse be doing? Yandere-Chan wanted to leave it alone but the sound of that touching and caring voice called her attention back. She heard Senpai's voice! Yandere-Chan couldn't accept this! The nurse of all people! She immediately put her a pair of scissors into her pocket and went up to Pipi. She asked Pipi for help with an 'assignment' but Pipi tried to brush her off. But, Yandere-Chan blackmailed Pipi using Info-Chan's messages. "I could tell everybody how precious Ryuto is to you," said Yandere-Chan. In the end, Pipi agreed.

She couldn't cut her in front of everybody so she asked her to follow her to the toilet. There, Yandere-Chan acted as if she was asking a normal senior for some help on an assignment. Pipi helped by cutting the lines properly but Yandere-Chan accidently(in reality purposely) cut Pipi's finger when she lost hold of the scissors. Pipi's index finger bled and Yandere-Chan took Pipi angrily to the Nurse's Office. There, Yandere-Chan couldn't believe her eyes when she saw it. Even if the nurse tried, there was no way to hide it.

The nurse was definitely flirting with her precious Senpai with not only words but body language. The nurse, who looked furious with the interruption, asked why they were there. Yandere-chan confidently told the nurse what had happened to poor (not really to Yandere-Chan though) Pipi.

"You shouldn't come in without knocking. Next time, knock before you come in. And wait for my response." said the nurse with a furious tone. The bell rang and Yandere-Chan said "Well its time to go to class! No one should skip, no matter what." Senpai stood up from his chair and walked of to his class without looking at Yandere-Chan. Yandere-Chan looked at the nurse with a wicked grin and too went of to class.

When lunch break came, Yandere-Chan made sure Senpai did not go back to the nurse's office. Senpai walked up to the rooftop and at his _obento_ his mother gave him. He looked pleased. Yandere-Chan was happy to know Senpai was not being bothered and was happy. Suddenly Yandere-Chan's phone rang. a message had come in. It was from Info-Chan.

"Go to the rooftop now. With the doors on your west, head to the northwest end of the roof. Then hide behind the big utility storage and wait for Kokona and Saki to come. If you learn anything, tell me immediately and use it to your extent." said the message. Yandere-Chan could only believe her only trustworthy partner and did as she was told.

She saw Kokona and Saki arrive. Yandere-Chan was not only shocked but thrilled with this immense info she got. She definitely had Info-Chan's weekly cover story. Kokona, abused? Yandere-Chan ran downstairs to Kokona's locker and put a note asking to meet on the rooftop at 4 p.m. When she arrived, Yandere-Chan pushed her off the building and she fell onto the ground, breaking her bones and crushing her cute face. She covered up the evidence and followed Senpai home. She was super happy and made sure she told Info-Chan about it, in case anything weird happened again.

While walking to her house, Yandere-Chan recalled her thoughts. Was today really the same day and date and her 'dream'? Yandere-Chan walked home only to find a crystal in her room. She touched it and amazingly, the crystal showed what seemed to be the galaxy! But certain items such as Yandere-Chan's scissors and Kokona's body we're glowing. "How could i be seeing this? Shouldn't these things be in school!?" Did she have clairvoyance? Or did she loose her mind?

Yandere-Chan put those thoughts aside and put the crystal away. She changed her clothes jumped into bed and dreamed of her beloved Senpai. What would have happened if Yandere-Chan was the nurse? No, she didn't think things like that. She knew she wanted Senpai in a way different from everyone else. Only she wanted him for love and acceptance. The others only wanted self-satisfaction and want him for their own needs. Yandere-Chan could only remember the soft sweet voice of Senpai her whole dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Yandere-Chan woke up from her beautiful dream into the reality of nightmares. She saw it again. Her phone said 'Monday, April' yet again. No. It was the third time now! How could it? She changed her panties to spats and ran downstairs. True enough the letter from her father was on the table, untouched. Yandere-Chan knew that it couldn't have been a dream. Not twice in a row. Yandere-Chan hurried to school as quick as she could.

Even though she saw Senpai, she couldn't leave him in this state. Osana was still with him but she could only focus on saving her Senpai from being continuously reversing in time. She reached school and immediately texted Info-Chan. "Hey, did I do anything yesterday?" she asked. "Yesterday? It was a Sunday yesterday. How could you have done anything? The school was closed." said Info-Chan. Yandere-Chan was only confused with the incidents.

"Maybe it has something to do with the crystal?" the whispered to herself. Yandere-Chan then saw Senpai enter the school. Yandere-Chan didn't want Senpai knowing about it but she also didn't want the whole world to be lying to him! Yandere-Chan was so mad, she was going to the point of insanity. Just then, something happened in the sky. A long cut appeared and started opening up. Putting the strange darkness it emitted aside, it was 'sucking' almost everything! The cherry blossoms were being pulled into it, even the trees! It was chaotic.

Senpai was super scared. Because of his cowardliness he ran to the police but instead was being pulled into what Yandere-Chan wanted to call a portal. She tried to help him but the force from the portal was too strong! Even if she did go help him, she wouldn't be able to come out. Just then she saw something else. Yes, the other side of the portal. It was Akademi High School! Her school was on the other side of the portal! But if that's so, then what's this? What school was she about to attend then?

Yandere-Chan couldn't think it through in time. Senpai and two other girls were sucked into the portal and it closed. "No! SENPAAIIIII!" Yandere-Chan screamed. While everyone was shocked, Yandere-Chan felt heartbroken. But, there was no way she was going to leave it like this. Yandere-Chan ran out the school gates and went back home. She searched for the crystal in her drawer. "Aha!" she said.

"Oh crystal, please show me my beloved Senpai. Where is he?" she asked the crystal. She crystal yet again showed her some sort of galaxy and rushed through to where she saw her Senpai! But, there were two?! How could there have been two of her Senpai? "No wait", she thought, "then the Akademi High School I saw, was that also a copy?" she asked herself. Indeed, it made a bit more sense but not fully. She quickly messaged Info-Chan.

"Info-Chan, do you know anything about the portal just now? Maybe it was something to do with time?" she asked. "Yes the portal just now was truly odd. I don't have any info about it sadly. Plus why would I? I only need the Info for blackmail and panty shots in my head. And I do not see how something so similar to us would have a different time." she replied. Sadly enough, Yandere-Chan could only sit on her bed and lament on the disappearance of Senpai.

Just then the portal returned! This time though it was circular and actually on the ground rather then a cut in the sky. She tried putting her hand in it. It felt as if she was teleported to another world. Just then, she saw 2 people walk by in the distance. Could it be? It was! It was both the Senpai's. Yandere-Chan buffed up her courage and jumped through the portal. She woke up with the slight pain in her forehead and chest...


	4. Chapter 4

"Huh.. Oww..." said the girl who had fallen from the mysterious portal.

There she was. In what had seem she went nowhere, but she knew it was different. Yes, in front of Yandere-Chan were what seemed like a dream. Two Senpai! Yandere-Chan was so pleased. But she only needed one Senpai, one that would last her for eternity. Yandere-Chan was still on the ground when all this was happening.

"Need a hand?" said two voices at the same time.

"Yeah, thanks." Yandere-Chan lifted herself up with the help of the two Senpai's. "So did you come from the portal too?" said one of them.

"Yes, I guess so." she said while blushing. "I still feel a bit dizy though.." as she said that, Yandere-Chan took it as an advantage and fell into her world Senpai's arms. The woman looking from afar could only gaze with hatred beyond control, but suppressed it as much as she could.

"Oh no! We have to get you to the nurse's office quick!" Senpai said.

(Little note from now the Senpai from our world is Senpai while the one from our new world is marked with a * so enjoy reading!)

"Uhhh, my head hurts so much..." said Yandere-Chan. "I hope it goes off soon, we might have some problems." said the amazingly hot voice. "Senpai..." Yandere-Chan whispered under her breath. She got up and took a look around. The clock on the wall said 9:15 a.m.

"Oh my! It's so late, we have to get to class!" she said trying to sound as normal as possible. "Did you forget? It would be a lot safer to stay away from teachers with our condition." Of course, Yandere-Chan had overlooked it. If they were here, and there was a another version of Senpai, then the teachers might find it suspicious that there is an extra Senpai in class.

"You're right." Yandere-Chan said with her heart beating out of her chest. "We should come up with a back. I'll take a look around school grounds, how about you stay?" said Senpai. "Im fine! Really! Could I come along...?" she said as convincing as possible. "If you say so..."

Yandere-Chan and Senpai headed for the back of the school. They went to the gym. It looked exactly the same, Yandere-Chan couldn't believe she was somewhere else. After about an hour of searching, Yandere-Chan and Senpai couldn't find anything.

"Odd, how about the Sakura tree?" said Senpai. if the myth about the Sakura tree is true, then maybe the mystical orb that got Yandere-Chan and Senpai here could take them back.

The Sakura tree looked beautiful on top of the hill. As Yandere-Chan heard someone calling her. "Hey!" said the voice. Yandere-Chan couldn't believe it! It was Senpai*! Well the other one. "I really wanted to talk to you! Like are you really from another world? C-can I ... can we talk some more another time like maybe out for lunch or... " said Senpai*.

Yandere-Chan was so happy to hear those words from Senpai but something was not right. Of course. He wasn't the same. He wasn't the Senpai Yandere-Chan knew and loved. Yandere-Chan could only be so sad at this thought, while the girl stares from a distance, looking quietly at the three people near the Sakura tree...


End file.
